Mi hija Dora
by x.Loony-Moony.x
Summary: [Leve Spoiler de DH, aunque no perjudicial] Andrómeda Tonks siempre supo que la crianza de su hija acarrearía muchos problemas, y lo supo desde el momento en que Dora nació. [Oneshot o Twoshot] Read & Review please.


**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Pequeña nota:** Leve **Spoiler** de Deathly Hollows, aunque no perjudicial. Quienes quieran seguir o no, es su decisión. Yo ya advertí.

**Mi hija Dora**

**Por: x.Loony-Moony.x**

Andrómeda Tonks siempre supo que la crianza de su hija acarrearía muchos problemas, y lo supo desde el momento en que Dora nació:

Al romper fuentes, Ted estaba tan nervioso por los gritos de Andrómeda que, envés de ir a San Mungo (como lo habían planeado), la llevó al Hospital Muggle mas cercano. Allí atendieron rápido a su esposa, y el parto había salido muy bien, gracias a Merlín, trayendo al mundo a una bebecita un tanto rolliza, como todo recién nacido.

- La llamaremos Nymphadora- dijo Andrómeda, y Ted estuvo de acuerdo con su esposa.

Pero en ese momento algo extraordinario sucedió: el escaso cabello de la niña cambió de un castaño oscuro a un rojo fuerte, vivo. Una enfermera que pasó en ese entonces pudo presenciar del espectáculo y, antes siquiera de que lanzara un grito, Ted le lanzó un hechizo desmemorizador. Ambos padres se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo que su bebé era metamorfomaga, y Andrómeda particularmente dedujo que tendría muchos problemas con esa particularidad en el futuro… y no se equivocó.

Cuando Dora empezó a crecer, hacía desastres en cualquier lugar de la casa: En la sala, la cocina, el baño, su habitación, el patio trasero… en todos lados, por lo que la madre siempre se encontraba reprimiendo a la pequeña, además de tener que duplicar los hechizos para el orden de la casa. Andrómeda entonces se dio cuenta de que Nymphadora era mucho más parecida a Ted que a ella.

Cuando la pequeña dejó de gatear para mantenerse en pie y dar sus primeros pasos, siempre caía, una y otra vez. Ambos padres sabían que esto era normal en todo bebé, pero pasaba el tiempo y la niña aún se seguía cayendo, automáticamente cambiando su cabello a púrpura, preocupando a sus padres; hasta que un día, la pequeña se mantuvo en pie una vez más, y lentamente empezó a caminar, poquito a poco, adelante. Mientras Ted buscaba la cámara, Andrómeda sonreía mirando a su hija, sabiendo al instante que Tonks sería una luchadora en el futuro, una mujer que nunca se rendiría.

Claro, el pensamiento no le duró por mucho, porque la bebé se tropezó con su escoba de juguete, cayendo de bruces al suelo y rompiendo a llorar. Mientras la acunaba en su pecho y la mecía mientras murmuraba _ya ya, linda… no llores…_, comprendió que la muchacha había nacido tan torpe como su padre.

Ted un día se acercó a ella y le convenció de inscribir a Nymphadora en un colegio de primaria muggle. La idea no le entusiasmó tanto a Andrómeda, y al principio no estuvo muy segura; pero Ted insistió en que la niña tenía que aprender matemáticas, castellano e historia, los cuales eran muy importantes para el conocimiento. Al final ella accedió y en poco tiempo Dora se despedía de sus padres desde el autobús escolar, encaminándose a su primer día de clase. Andrómeda de repente asemejó mucho este momento con la ida de un tren en particular cada 1º de Septiembre. La mujer no pudo evitar desear que el día llegara pronto…

Raramente, cuando el autobús escolar la trajo de vuelta a casa, todos los niños del autobús se despidieron de la niña, diciendo _¡Adiós, Tonks! ¡Cuídate mucho Tonks! ¡Nos vemos mañana Tonks!_ Andrómeda le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la niña, la cual solo dijo _¡Es que sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Nymphadora!_

Como una vez predijo Andrómeda, la particularidad de Nymphadora le trajo muchos problemas, y éstos empezaron cuando la niña de diez años insistía a su madre en poder cambiar su cabello antes de ir a la escuela primaria, porque no le gustaba ir con el cabello castaño, que por qué tenía que ir así, no era justo, le podía decir a sus compañeros de clase que se lo había teñido con un tinte especial instantáneo, no era mucho problema, anda mamá, di que si, di que si, por favor.

Pero Andrómeda siempre le lanzaba un rotundo _NO_ a su hija, alegando que ella se lo podría cambiar cuantas veces quisiera y como quisiera cuando entrara a Hogwarts el próximo año. Como era normal, la cara de Dora se ponía roja de furia, al igual que su cabello rojo, ella se iba corriendo al subir las escaleras, gritaba _¡Te odio! _y daba un fuerte portazo antes de encerrarse en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Andrómeda suspiró. Nymphadora había nacido tan terca como una mula…

Pero un año pasó, y la tan esperada carta llegó a casa. Cuando Nymphadora la tuvo en sus manos, empezó a saltar por toda la sala, tropezándose con todo, gritando de euforia y alegría pura. En poco tiempo los Tonks fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles escolares de la niña, incluyendo una escoba a petición de ésta (contra toda réplica de la mujer), y el 1º de Septiembre de ese mismo año, Dora se fue en el tren escarlata, ondeando su mano como todos los demás niños, como aquella vez que se fue a su primer día en la primaria. Andrómeda no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima, al pensar que no vería a su pequeña por tres meses, hasta navidad. Le parecía mucho tiempo, y parecía tan lejano…

Y pasaron lentos los meses hasta que navidad vino y, con ella, vino su querida Nymphadora, aunque un poco cambiada.

- ¡Hija!- exclamó Andrómeda con disgusto-. ¿¡Por qué te acortaste el cabello!?

La niña de once años tenía el cabello rosa, como una goma de mascar, y tan corto como el de un militar.

- Tú dijiste perfectamente que yo _me lo podría cambiar cuantas veces quisiera y como quisiera cuando entrara a Hogwarts_- fue su inocente excusa.

Ted le empezó a reír la gracia de su hija, y Andrómeda se mantenía erguida, con su orgullo herido. El orgullo también había sido una de las pocas cosas que Dora había heredado de su madre…

Los años escolares pasaban y las cartas se amontonaban en la gaveta de la mesa de noche de Andrómeda, las cuales estaban debidamente ordenadas dependiendo de en qué año Dora las enviaba, en qué día, en que mes. Cada pergamino roto que su hija mandaba, Andrómeda los guardaba en un sobre impecable, le ponía fecha y lo ponía junto con las demás cartas, atándolas al final con una cuerda. Ted se burlaba de ella, diciendo que a veces ella podía ser _exageradamente_ ordenada, pero ella hacía como si no lo escuchaba.

Con los años, la personalidad de Nymphadora se fue perfilando, rebelando a una adolescente alegre, entusiasta, un poco impulsiva y un tanto… _marimacha._ Andrómeda se daba cuenta que muchos de sus amigos eran chicos envés de chicas, y que su actitud hacia éstos era mucho menos femenina. Porque Dora era muchas cosas, menos coqueta o femenina. Incluso cuando Ted la llamaba _princesa_, la chica sacaba la lengua en una expresión de asco fingido.

Dora sacaba buenas notas en el colegio (_menos mal_), pero a pesar de ello no logró tener el cargo de prefecta porque no sabía comportarse. A Nymphadora no pareció importarle, y simplemente le subía todo el volumen a su canción favorita de las Brujas de Machbeth, ganándose otra reprimenda por parte de su madre.

Andrómeda nunca podrá olvidar cuando, en una cena, Ted le preguntó a su hija qué planeaba estudiar en el futuro. Ella no vaciló en contestar:

- Quiero ser auror.

Se oyeron los cubiertos caer encima de los platos con total estrépito. Dora levantó la mirada de su plato para ver a sus padres mirándola con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y la boca abierta.

- _¿Qwe?_- Preguntó con la boca llena de puré de papa.

Durante un tiempo, Ted y ella intentaron persuadir a su hija para que lo pensara mejor, porque ser auror implica muchas cosas, es muy peligroso hija, además de que tienes que tener tus notas perfectas… ¡Vamos Nymphadora!

- Ma', pa', ya lo pensé… sé que ser auror implica muchas cosas y sé que es peligroso. Sé que tengo que tener buenas notas en pociones, defensas contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos y transformaciones, por lo que me propondré estudiar y esforzarme más, pero ya mi decisión está tomada- le dijo con total calma a sus padres-. Y por favor mamá, te lo pido por última vez: ¡No me llames Nymphadora!

Al final los dos desistieron, decidiendo que si eso era lo que su hija quería, entonces ellos confiarían en ella. Y al final todo valió la pena. Después de que Dora salió de Hogwarts con excelentes calificaciones, estuvo tres años preparándose en la Academia de Aurores, se graduó con el título en lo alto y, al año siguiente, ingresó a la Orden del Fénix, haciendo a sus padres sentirse muy orgullosos.

Es cierto que Nymphadora había tenido suerte en muchas cosas, pero había algo en lo que ella resultaba ser extremadamente patosa, y ese algo era el amor. Andrómeda recuerda perfectamente como un día, en vacaciones de navidad, Dora vino de un paseo con unos amigos a casa con el cabello castaño, lacio y tristón, envés de tener ese escandaloso color rosa. Al ver a su hija, pudo notar que estaba tan triste como su cabello. No tardó en darse cuenta que eran amores adolescentes. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No sabía, solo lo sabía.

Siempre era de este modo: Cuando a Dora le gustaba un chico que no le correspondía del mismo modo porque nada más la consideraba como su amiga, o como la hermana menor que siempre hubiera deseado tener, Dora llegaba a casa con el característico cabello castaño, liso y triste como su ánimo. Normalmente la tristeza duraba poco, dos o tres días, y era cuando Nymphadora volvía a animarse, a tener su pelo rosa chillón y a tropezarse con todo lo que hubiera de paso y romper uno que otro jarrón. Volvía a ser Tonks.

Por eso, el día en que Nymphadora volvió a entrar a casa con el cabello triste, no se alarmó, más bien le pareció de lo más normal. En aquellos momentos, cuando El-que-No-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto al mundo mágico y ya nada es seguro, aparecía más gente muerta en El Profeta y hacía poco tiempo que su primo, Sirius Black, había muerto en el Departamento de Misterios, había razones de sobra para estar triste.

Pero después de cierto tiempo, Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que eso no era normal… y que _ésa_ no era Nymphadora. Inmediatamente supo que había un problema, así que la llevó a San Mungo a ver a un animago (contra toda réplica de su hija), el cual manifestó que la muchacha tenía algunos problemas en lo que respectaba el control sobre sus poderes metamorfomagos, alegando que esto se relacionaba con estados de ánimo y fuertes sentimientos.

En ese instante, intentó sacarle por primera vez a su hija qué le pasaba. Dora solo decíaque no era nada, no te preocupes, es por todo lo que está pasando ¿sabes?, se me pasará. Una o varias veces Andrómeda le llamó Nymphadora adrede a su hija, y ella ni se inmutó, siguió caminando de largo en la casa. No… este problemita no se le pasaría rápido. Entonces a Andrómeda le quedó una última razón por tal comportamiento: Nymphadora se había enamorado locamente. Aunque tampoco podía saberlo muy bien…

El problema siguió unos meses más, hasta que Dumbledore murió y pareció que el frío inundara el verano. La noticia había sido un golpe duro para la comunidad mágica. La familia Tonks lloró la pérdida de uno de los más grandes magos de todos los tiempos, al igual que muchísimas familias más.

Nadie se espero que, justamente el día en que había sido el funeral de Dumbledore, Nymphadora regresara a casa con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, los ojos brillantes, su pelo rosa chillón y una sortija brillante en el dedo:

- ¡Ma'! ¡Pa'! ¡Voy a casarme!

Después del asombro, las regañinas, los _¿Estás segura? ¡Es una decisión muy importante por Merlín! ¡Estamos en época de guerra!_, Nymphadora dijo calmadamente, risueña, mirando su anillo de compromiso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: No me importa. Y sus padres se dieron cuenta que ella estaba feliz, después de mucho tiempo. Al final destaparon una botella de Whiskey de fuego y bebieron hasta la madrugada (padre e hija, porque la madre siempre se mantenía sobria). Al día siguiente Ted y ella le pidieron a Dora que fuera esa misma noche a cenar a casa con su prometido, para conocer a su futuro yerno.

Claro, ninguno se esperó que al abrir la puerta apareciera su hija Dora con un hombre que parecía doblarla en edad, alto, con canas prematuras, cicatrices surcándole el rostro y tímido. Era la total antítesis de Tonks.

- Mamá, pamá… este es Remus Lupin, mi prometido- dijo Tonks mientras se guindaba del brazo de su futuro esposo con emoción, mientras el hombre en cuestión intentaba esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que no lograba salir por su bochorno-. Remus, estos son mis padres.

Ted y Andrómeda aún parecían mirar alucinados al hombre que estaba en la puerta. Jamás se había hallado en esta situación… nunca había esperado hallarse en _esa_ situación; un único pensamiento pareció adornar particularmente la cabeza de la madre:

_Tengo que tener una seria charla con Dora acerca de esto…_

**¿Continuará?**

**Nota de la autora:**

Pensaba hacer de esto un oneshot, pero con este final pareciera que el fic me gritara: "¡Vamos linda! ¡No nos puedes dejar así!" o algo por el estilo; aparte, esto no era lo que quería escribir en un principio… me desvié muchísimo xD y envés de hacer un Remus/Tonks, hice un Andrómeda-x-Nymphadora, recuerdos maternales y así, aunque no es que me arrepienta… Amo a madre e hija por igual.

En fin… si continuo o no continuo, eso depende de ustedes y sus hermosísimos, maravillosos y bienvenidos reviews, así que denle al botón de "GO" y dejen su opinión!

Y como un poco de publicidad nunca es malo, les invito a que se pasen por mis otros fics. ¡Gracias!

Nos vemos en otro fic! (o en otro capítulo ;-)

x.Loony-Moony.x


End file.
